loveheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Basics
Menu Translations In Progress Translations of all the main menus and their submenus are on their way. I can read some of the Japanese but I'm not quite sure what it means or says sometimes. In these cases, I put an English name I think makes sense/represents what the page is about and keep the japanese romanji in parentheses. 'Home Page' *Gold Can be used to buy Bells, or puzzle pieces. (which can be used to get new characters) *Gems Gems can be used to replenish stamina when you run out so you can continue playing, be used to revive you when you lose all HP while battling, and be traded in for new characters in the Gacha. *Menu Accesses friends, friend requests, your profile, info about this game, etc. (many things) *Notices Game updates and notices *Present Box Where you go to collect your presents from daily, weekly quests, etc. *World Map Goes to World Map, that shows your daily, weekly,special quest progress and and items you've earned. *Home brings you to home page (this page) Home shows your current team, ongoing events (the banners below the characters) and new notifications. *Battle (Dungeon) Goes to the Chapters and Special events where you can battle. *Scenario Archive of all first meeting with a character stories, unlocked character stories, chapter stories unlocked from battle. *Shop You can buy gems and designs and other things in yen. (not sure how you would do this as i haven't done this) *Characters (Members) Menu where you can level up your characters, see which characters you have and their images, organize your team, and see a list of all monsters and characters you've seen/met in story and battled. *Gacha When you first start, you get to try the Gacha for free twice getting two characters without using any gems. There's several ways to get characters in the Gacha section. 'Menu' 'Notices' 'Present Box (Present)' 'World Map (Mission)' ' '''The World Map allows you to enter your award logs and collect your rewards, which you can then retrieve from the present box. Daily rewards refresh at midnight (JPT). Battle (Dungeon) Scenarios Shop 'Characters''' *Stamina (energy for playing left) This increases as your account lv. gets higher. Stamina replenishes by 1 point every 5 minutes, *Skill (each character has different skills that can be used in battle) i.e.- The enemy’s attack is decreased by 50% for 3 turns. (Skills that last a certain number of turns only last for one fight, as in per monster) *Favorability Rating (level of character) HP and attack increases with each level. You can unlock expressions and stories as you level your character. (usually at lv.10, 20 and 30) Gacha Menu Gacha Tab Swiping to the right or left will cycle through the Gacha pages available. There is always a page to exchange friendship points or Gold for puzzle pieces and at least one Gacha page you can pull. Sometimes there are temporary Gacha pages where you can pull a select number of characters for a certain period of time. The Gacha Contents button will show you a list of characters that you can obtain through the Gacha. Each Gacha pull is random and you can get repeats of the same character. If you get a repeat, the character will turn into bells. ®Rare characters=10 bells HR=20 bells SR=30 bells Puzzle pieces can be obtained by trading in 200 friendship points/puzzle piece or 1,000 Gold/ puzzle piece. Only Normal character puzzle pieces can be obtained from this page. When you get enough puzzle pieces for a repeat character, you will get one Bell instead. All characters you can obtain from this page are listed on your character menu under puzzle pieces tab. Bell Exchange Tab Under this tab you can exchange 1,000 Gold/bell at the top. Below, you can trade bells for other in game items.